Next generation newtype
by rnc
Summary: This is a gundam X / Starcraft crossover - set in post gundam X series


Gundam X / Starcraft Cross-over  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned below, and do not intent any copyright infrigement... also read only if you don't mind SPOILERS for the Gundam X series.  
  
  
................................................................................  
  
  
Two hands shook... the eyes showed a mutual respect, one earned by sharing an unspoken understanding and truth. Jamil asked Garoad how his travels around the world had been. Two years had gone since they both were part of the Frieden crew.  
  
Garoad said, "I've met many different people... a world at peace definitely.."  
  
Tifa interjected, as she tugged on Garoad's arm, "there are so many good people... all trying to live in this peace, and I think they are finally learning." Jamil was a little taken back by such energetic enthusiam so uncharacteristic of Tifa. Peace has made even Tifa more open and uninhibited.  
  
On the other side of Saturn's moon titan... stood a man half made of metal and half living breathing skin. The two halves mangled so much that it was unknown where one or the other began.  
  
Olba arose from with his newly built gundam... he looked over his army then at the star known at earth's moon, barely a dot in the sky... and his mind saturated itself w/ images of hate. An irony indeed, he had lost his brother just as he had lost half of himself that fateful day when they almost obliterated earth. He swore he'd never forgive the people who had ruined that glorious day.  
  
On earth's moon, scientists have gathered in a effort to develop over the old dome technology. They were secretly developing a new warp technology, where a temporary rift in space time could teleport an object between any two locations in the universe. The location controlled by the imagination of the newtype engaging the rift.  
  
The scientists in the moon began their experiment... a newtype was connected to the warp device. A large hum... a bright light... "something is not right... " a deaf scream... then nothing. The science facility was obliterated by a direct hit from Olba's pulse laser cannon. He had destroyed the warp facility.. but his mind was transformed to the warp gate. He couldn't clear his mind, all he could think about was the hate... a place full of hate. Then, the warp gate solidified... from it came thousands of beasts... like insects.  
  
The beings seem to be alien, and it invaded the earth's atmosphere. Olba then retreated in confusion as he fended off mutalisk attacks left and right.  
  
Garoad and Jamil were still conversing when Tifa froze and gave a very frightened gasp. They haven't seen this look in her in over 2 years. Immediately, she says... "something bad... worse.. than ever before."  
  
Moments later, they see things resembling space crafts falling into the atmosphere and exploding. "We must get to safety"... Jamil said quickly. They ran to his ship and tried to get to the nearest military base... "What..the..." Garoad muttered while holding Tifa. A huge mutalisk corpse almost collided w/ their ship...  
  
The sky was now dark... maybe space had been filled w/ debrees and death once again. It was a losing battle, earth had not been prepared for battle during it's long reign of peace. Distress signals were sent to the colonies for help. It didn't take long for the colonies to respond. The colonies held off the various winged beasts from infiltrating earth's last defensive line. The colony and earth forces regrouped and forced the alien beings to settle around the moon.  
  
Jamil heard about the news, and looked at Garoad and Tifa. All three of them knew that they had to assemble the Frieden crew again to investigate this hostile entity and protect the earth from it.  
  
Hours later the whole Frieden crew emerged and they began boarding the ship. It was indeed a grand reunion, everyone glad to see each other once again although in a very aprehensive circumstance. They were about to do battle with an alien specie.   
  
The colony gundams were heavily armored and withstood most of the zerg attacks.   
  
the colonies and the earth forces began a quarantee operation while recovering earth's obliterated offensive line. It was a steady but powerful advance, the zerg were being pushed back towards the orbit of the moon, where they had came.  
  
The Frieden entered space, and what they saw that day would stain their minds forever. There difted millions of bloodied flesh and parts of hideous looking creatures. "What are those things?," Garoad spoke as everyone was staring at the magnitude of destruction that was done within the span of an hour. Tifa began to sense what they were through her newtype ability. "Zerg... ", Tifa in horror spoke... "What's Zerg?" Jamil questioned..   
  
"They are one mind, all they want is to consume," Tifa explained  
  
Roby and Witts, old comrades of Jamil and Garoad, now entered the bridge. Just as they were about to exchange greetings, the ship is shaken as a scourge collides into the ships side. The worst part is ahead were 2 two stray scourge and 1 mutalisk.  
  
Within seconds Roby's Leopard Gundam and Witts' airmaster took off from Frieden and fired everything they had to stop the scourges from reaching the ship. Garoad, having his gundam blown up in his last endevour, took off in a standard issue federation suit. He took awhile trying to fly it out correctly. He hadn't seen action in awhile, especially space flight in a suit which still needed space calibration.  
  
Tifa telepathically told Garoad to be careful ( Garoad had developed  
a limited way of telepathically communicating w/ Tifa after living w/ her  
for the last few years ).   
  
He sighted the mutalisk, it turned around quickly towards him and began firing. He raised his shield to block the projectile but it hit his shield then ricocheted towards the knee of his gundam, knocking it half off. Another projectile approached, Garoad knew he had to dodge this one. He threw his shield towards the projectile so that he was out of range of the richochet. He then swiftly came within a few feet of the mutalisk, with both hands on his drawn sabre, he cuts the creatures' left wing off cleanly. It was easy to finish it off w/ the laser rifle after that.  
  
Garoad was breathing heavily after this. He had killed a zerg, and his federation suit was stained w/ it's blood. Never had he been soaked in the blood of something he had just destroyed. His eyes focused away from this realization and onto the battlefield infront... nothing but trails of waste, and glitering lights where the front had been pushed.... making the moon especially bright and radiant, almost scenic if only it were not war.  
  
............................................................  
  
Let me know what you think, and if this is worthy to have another chapter,  
  
continuation...  
  
They wipe the zerg off the moon  
  
Tifa leads them into the psionic disruption... as she has a premonition about someone in desperate need on the other side.  
  
  
............................................................  
I felt like doing something drastic w/ gundam x after the war since  
all the conflicts were resolved in the end. 


End file.
